1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gaskets and in particular to a two-piece gasket for sealing and supporting a cooktop within the frame of a range or stove.
2. Description of Related Art
Cooking appliances such as free-standing ranges and countertop “drop-in” stoves are available in many different types, shapes, and sizes. As shown in FIGS. 10-12, a free-standing range 621 combines an oven 623 and stove a 625 in one appliance and is capable of being placed directly on the floor of a kitchen. The stove 625 is typically heated either by gas or electric burners, while the oven 623 could be gas, electric, microwave, or some combination thereof. A popular feature on modern stoves is to include a ceramic glass cooktop 631 that covers a plurality of electric heating elements 633, all of which are supported within a cooktop frame 637. Referring more specifically to FIG. 12, the cooktop frame 637 typically includes a floor 645 integrally joined to a plurality of inner walls 647 to form a basin 649. Because the cooktop 631 and the heating elements 633 sit within the basin 649, and because the upper surface of the cooktop 631 is frequently exposed to food products, cleaning solutions, and other substances, it is desirable to provide a seal between the cooktop 631 and the cooktop frame 637.
The conventional method of sealing between a cooktop 631 and cooktop frame 637 employs a silicone, room-temperature-vulcanizing (RTV) sealant 655 because of the material's high heat resistance and the ability of the material to easily flow around the irregularly-shaped edge of the cooktop, thereby providing a complete seal. The sealant 655 is applied around the perimeter of the cooktop 631 as illustrated in FIG. 11. One problem with RTV sealant is that the material often maintains its tack following curing of the material. This presents a problem because food and other particles tend to stick to the RTV sealant 655, making cleaning the sealant bead difficult or impossible. Another problem is that the RTV sealant does not always provide an aesthetically pleasing, smooth transition between the cooktop 631 and the cooktop frame 637. If the RTV sealant is touched or disrupted prior to final curing, the final appearance of the sealant may appear rough or otherwise unattractive. RTV sealants have been preferred because the sealant can be easily manipulated into the space between the cooktop edge and the cooktop frame. Gaskets are generally not used for these sealing applications because it is difficult to obtain a reliable seal around an arcuate and irregularly-shaped surface such as the edge of a cooktop. If the gasket is installed prior to installation of the cooktop, it is difficult to have a reliable seal near the top surface of the cooktop. If the gasket is installed after installation of the cooktop, it is difficult to provide any sealing or support beneath the midpoint of the cooktop edge.
A need therefore exists for a sealing apparatus that provides exceptional sealing and support properties for a cooktop that is installed within a cooktop frame. It is further desirable to obtain a sealing apparatus that has exceptional heat resistance and provides a smooth, aesthetically-pleasing surface after installation of the apparatus and the cooktop. Finally, it is desirable to have a sealing apparatus that is not tacky and that is easily cleaned of any food particles or other residue that may contact the sealing apparatus.